


Not Without Trying (Just Tell Her)

by axoxtxhxh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axoxtxhxh/pseuds/axoxtxhxh
Summary: So this is another chapter from my Not Without Trying story. I have like 40% of the story written, but I feel like they are more fun as one shots so I think I may just post them as that. I will keep them all labelled as Not Without Trying just so it’s easy to navigate if I do ever happen to finish it. The Reiner story was chapter 1, this one is maybe like chapter 12 or something. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi - Relationship, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Not Without Trying (Just Tell Her)

“You know you’re in love with her, right?” Hange didn’t look up from their papers.

“What? Since when—What are you talking about?” Levi stared at Hange.

“Since pretty much forever.” They looked up from their paperwork and stared at him. “I haven’t been teasing you for no reason. You may not know it yet, but I’ve known it since the beginning. No one has had quite an effect on you like she does.” They played with their pen. “Maybe someday Y/N will realize it and make the first move, but I’m not really sure if even she knows it yet.”

“Knows what?” He lowered his brows, questioning.

“That she’s in love with you.” Hange chuckled at Levi’s eyes widening. “It’s amazing that you guys both don’t see it. I’m telling you… whether she figures it out first or not, do you really want to risk losing her?” They paused. “Just go for it.” They looked back down at their paperwork.

Levi looked out the window at Y/N. He watched as she laughed with the younger recruits, helping them with their training. He could feel his heart starting to beat faster. He watched how patient she was with them, how much time she spent explaining things to them until they got it. Each time she would smile, his heart swelled and felt like it would burst out of his chest. Am I in love?

One of the bigger recruits was practicing his flips and grabbed Y/N, moving too quickly, she got caught in it and flipped backwards onto her back. Levi stood up from his chair abruptly, about to run out and check on her. Hange looked up at him and followed his gaze until they saw Y/N outside on the ground. They smiled.

“Please just tell her.” They said with a chuckle.

“Tch.” Levi left, walking to his office.

He sat down at his desk, trying to get through the stacks of paperwork that accumulated throughout the day. He made it through the first stack and finished relatively quickly, eyes rolling over the words and hastily signing the bottom. By the time he reached the second stack, he had a rhythm going. His mind started slipping to Hange’s comment. Was he really in love? Is this what being in love felt like? It’s not like he was an idiot, he knew what love was, but he didn’t expect it to feel like this, assuming he was in love. He knew he cared about her, but he also cared about other people like Hange, Erwin, his cadets. Does that mean he was in love with all of them? He shook his head. That’s stupid. He cared about Y/N differently than he cared about the others. More importantly, she made his heart race in a way that no one else did. He could feel tingles on his skin when she was close to him. He closed his eyes, imagining it. He could tell that she was pretty, but he never really noticed it most of the time. Except when she smiled. He often found himself smiling when she would smile at him.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the paper. He had definitely been reading the same sentence over again several times without comprehending a single word. He leaned back in his chair, thoughts returning to Y/N.

“I need a break,” he muttered to himself, getting up and moving to his bathroom.

He turned on the faucet, preparing a bath. Taking a bath always helped him focus. After removing his clothes, he stepped in the water, feeling goosebumps as the warmth covered his body. He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the tub. Again, his thoughts moved to Y/N. Her smile, her hair, the way she moved when using her 3DM gear. He licked his lips thinking about her lips, and the way her body felt near his when they were fighting. He could almost feel it still when she would straddle his hips while sparring. He rubbed his hand over his thigh remembering the feeling of her there.

He reached over, feeling his erection, already fully aroused from his thoughts. He lightly gripped the shaft and started stroking slowly. He continued thinking of all the parts of her he’s touched and all the parts he wished he could touch, the way she always had that glimmer in her eyes. The speed of his hand started increasing as his thoughts continued, water sloshing against the tub walls. He exhaled deeply, letting out a small groan. He could feel his body heating up as a red flush reached his face. His pace quickened with urgency as he moaned out her name, wishing she was there with him. His whole body was intensely hot, his hand moved frantically over his member, he was so close to his release—

“Hey Levi, do you—” Y/N walked in.

“Holy shit!” He sat up covering himself and turning his face away from her. How much did she just see? “Don’t you ever knock?!”

“Sorry, you were calling my name. I figured you wanted me here.” She shrugged and moved closer to him. “You do want me here, right?”

“Can you just wait outside so I can get dressed?” He couldn’t bring himself to look at her, keeping his hands covering his groin, his face still flushed.

“Were you doing what I think you were doing?” She grinned at him.

“What are you talking about? Just wait outside!”

“You were, weren’t you?” She moved over to sit on the edge of the tub. He continued looking at the water, unable to bring his face up to look at her. “You know, I can help you.”

“What?!” His eyes shot up. He watched her as she bit her lip, fingers dancing in the water just above his hands. It was a completely inappropriate time to be getting turned on, but seeing her sitting there, her lip in her mouth, her explicit offer to help him, it all had his cock twitching in his hands.

“I think you want me to help you.” She reached in the water, holding his hand in hers.

“I…uh…” His eyes were half-lidded, thinking about her touch. He was so close to his orgasm before she walked in and everything she was doing was building his arousal, fogging his mind with desire. He did want her to help him.

She nudged his hands and he let them fall to the side as she gripped his member, slowly moving her hand over the tip. He leaned back against the tub wall and breathed out heavily, then inhaled sharply, struggling to breathe as she held him tighter, stroking him, her speed increasing. He closed his eyes, moaning even more as he bit his lip.

She climbed into the tub, straddling his hips and he opened his eyes to look at her. His face was hot and flushed and only got hotter as she looked at him. He could tell that she wanted him and he wanted her so badly. She leaned in, closer and closer. Their lips about to touch…

“Hey Levi—” Y/N walked into his office and his head popped up from his paperwork. He quickly tried clearing his mind, focusing on what was happening as he pretended to shuffle through papers.

“Uh…hey.” He rubbed his eyes.

“Were you doing what I think you were doing?” She smiled.

“No! What!? No!” His eyes widened as he tried his best to deny it.

“Okay… Geez.” She held up her hands. “Everyone sleeps, it’s not that big of a deal.”

He was breathing heavily still, trying to catch his breath and hoping that she didn’t know what he was just dreaming about. He looked at the floor in front of her, unsure of how to bring his eyes to meet hers.

“What is it that you need?” He asked.

“We’re starting dinner,” she said calmly, “but if you need to sleep, that’s—”

“No, it’s fine.” He rubbed his temples and looking down at his desk, avoiding all eye contact with her. “I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Okay.” She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Levi let out a sigh and let his head hit the table.

“What the fuck…”


End file.
